Immune Love
by jason429
Summary: After being together for eleven years Carl purposes to Ellie. CarlxEllie


Immune Love

It was a normal spring afternoon. Carl Grimes was about to marry the girl of his dreams. 

One month earlier.

Twenty five year old Carl was about to take his girlfriend Ellie out to dinner. They two have been dating ever since they were fourteen and tonight Carl wanted to purpose to Ellie.

Uh dad can I talk you for a minute?" asked Carl. "What's on your mind?" asked Rick. Carl sighed and said "I want to purpose to Ellie tonight". Rick was surprised. "Well that's great son I'm so proud that you're ready to commit the rest of your life to Ellie" said Rick as he hugged his son. "Now I want you to have something" said Rick. Rick then went to get a black box that had something special. "Here it's the ring I gave to your mother when I purposed to her" said Rick as he gave Carl the ring. "Thanks dad" said Carl. "Your mother would have been happy to hear about this" said Rick.

Carl Then drove to Joel's house a few minutes before he had to pick up Ellie. *Knock, Knock, Knock*. "Hey Carl what bring you here?" asked Joel as he answered the door. "May I come in I need to ask you something" said Carl. "Sure come on in" said Joel. "I want to marry Ellie. I want to show her that I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her" explained Carl. "I reckon you have a ring" assumed Joel. Carl then showed Joel the ring. "Wow that's quite the ring" said Joel in awe. "It was my mother's" said Carl. "Well then, Carl Grimes you have my blessing" said Joel. "Thank you" said Carl. "Go on now go purpose to the girl of your dreams" said Joel.

Carl then drove to Ellie's house to pick her up. *KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*. "Oh hey Carl" said Ellie as she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You ready to go?" asked Carl. "Sure" answered Ellie.

Carl then drove Ellie to a fancy restaurant that was a five minute drive.

"You know this has been a pretty amazing night" said Ellie as she finished her dinner. "Dates not over yet" said Carl. "What do you mean?" asked Ellie. "Ellie ever since the day we met all I ever wanted is to be with you and never let you go" explained. Carl then got on one knee and he pulled out the ring. "Ellie, will you marry me?" asked Carl. The only thing that ran through Ellie's mind is yes over and over again. She began to tear up. "Y-YES" said Ellie as she sobbed and kissed Carl passionately. Everyone in the restaurant applauded at the sight.

Present day.

Carl was getting ready to marry the girl of his dreams as he had butterflies in his stomach. "Oh man I'm so nervous" said Carl. "Don't worry Carl you'll be fine" assure Carl's best friend James. "Yeah go get her champ" said Carl's other friend Tom.

Carl was waiting at the altar for his beloved bride. His father Rick was in the first row along with Daryl, Lee, Glenn, Maggie, Carley, Beth, Michonne, Sasha, Clementine, Hershel and Carol.

As everyone stood up Ellie came down the Aisle with Joel about to giver her away. To Joel he never got the chance to do this with Sarah but now he has that chance and he couldn't be any happier.

As the two lovers met eye to eye the pastor began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to tie these two hearts on the knot of love" said the pastor. "Carl do you take Ellie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor. "I do" answered Carl. "And do you Ellie take Carl to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the pastor. "I do" answered Ellie. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the pastor.

Carl and Ellie then kissed with everyone clapping for the two lovers. As Rick was clapping he couldn't help think to himself that Lori would be proud to see her son married. Joel couldn't help but tear up he was something he hadn't been in a long time…a father to his daughter.

Later that night Carl carried his wife to their bed and placed her on her side of the bed.

"Hard to believe were married huh?" asked Ellie. "I don't" said Carl. Ellie giggled at the comment as she kissed Carl on the lips for a minute. "I love you so much Carl Grimes" said Ellie. "And I love you Ellie Grimes" said Carl.

Carl then closed the door to their room and both made love that night. No matter if there was an infection or an outbreak going on their love was immune. But the following morning was the day that changed the couple forever.

Stay tuned for the next story. This Is Jason429 checking out.


End file.
